


Sportacus Discovers What a Hangover Is.

by ChaseImagination



Series: Christmas Time in Lazytown [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Robbie has to help, Sportacus has a hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination





	

"Oh! Sportacus? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your airship?" The mayors voice was 10 times a loud as normal in Sportacus' ears.

He cracked open an eye, and looked up at Bessie. 

"No more eggnog." He said, trying to sit up. Every movement made his headache worse. "Water?" He croaked. 

"Yeah, here." Bessie handed him a bottle, and he took slow sips, trying to calm his stomach.

"Thank you. I better go check on my airship." He said, standing up. He walked out of town hall, rubbing his head.

"You gave him eggnog?" Milford asked Bessie.

"I thought he would enjoy it!" She said defensively. He just shook his head and went into his office.

Sportacus made his way to the ship, stumbling slightly. The sun was far too bright today. He couldn't remember much of what happened last night. He was too tired, and his head felt like it was ripping in half. He decided to rest on a bench for a few moments.

Down below, Robbie was watching him stumble around.

"Stage two of a first time drunk experience, the hangover. I'd better get him out of sight." He sighed, and climbed up the ladder to the surface.

"Hey Sportasnore. Wake up." He shook the sleeping elf, who groaned loudly.

"Please be quiet." He whispered. Robbie stared down at him.

"Oh, hi Robbie." Sportacus gave a half wave.

"Come on. You have to get out of sight. It would be very bad for the kids to see the town hero hungover." Robbie said, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll just go to my airship." He said, pulling away.

"No. You don't know how to deal with hangovers, and nothing in your ship will help. You need coffee." Robbie pulled him to his lair, and all but pushed him down the ladder.

"I can't drink coffee, Robbie. It's bad for you." Sportacus argued.

 

"So is eggnog, but you drank that." Robbie pointed out.

"It was just a cup!" Sportacus threw his hands up in frustration. "How did you know I drank eggnog?"

"How do you think you got to town hall? You definitely wouldn't have been able to get their yourself. You happened to be having a sugar meltdown as well, which was probably why you fell out of your airship."Robbie brought him a cup of black coffee.

"It tastes better with sugar, but you can't have that, so." He said, handing it to him.

"So, you know what happened last night? Because I can not remember." Sportacus made a face as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Drink the whole cup. And yes." Thinking about it brought a slight blush to his face. "I made sure you didn't freeze your ass off, and then you fell asleep in the town hall. Nothing exciting. Just never make me do that again."

"Don't worry. I'll never drink again." Sportacus promised, shaking his head. "I'm glad I don't remember. I was probably very embarrassing."

Robbie smiles mischievously. "I wouldn't say that. You were kind of cute, with your stumbling around, and rambling on." Robbie said, circling around the elf.

"What did I say?" Sportacus asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing important, just thanking me for saving you, and yelling at me for cursing." Robbie leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And, you know, that I'm too cute to be mad." 

"What? I wouldn't say that!" A blush had settled on his cheeks as he spoke.

"Well, maybe I misheard. But you know what I can't possibly be mistaken about?" Robbie asked, smirking.

"What?" The word was barely out of his mouth when Robbie kissed him. 

Everything from last night came rushing back. Robbie pulled away, crossing his arms.

"I gotta go, uh thanks for the coffee Robbie, bye!" He practically scrambled up the ladder, leaving Robbie chuckling.

"Pretty good kiss, considering he was hungover."


End file.
